transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Holt
Olivia Hastings Holt (later known as Holtracer) was an ordinary teenage human... or so she thought. She was born, or rather, created from a protoform found by Mark Holt. Her origins were kept secret throughout her life, and she went on to become an actress for Disney Channel and a singer as well. These hobbies she enjoyed for the longest time, but soon she would find her life flipped upside down upon meeting the Autobots in 2008. It didn't take long until Nitrotron discovered she held the Key to Ending the Great Wars between the Autobots and Decepticons. In order to help her defend herself against the Decepticons, she was granted access to the Apex Armor and later, a transforming exosuit. The exosuit was later destroyed by Bio-Blast and the Apex Armor by that time had been melted down for more transformium by KSI, so she was left without guard. During the time Cemetery Wind hunted the Transformers, Olivia was held captive by KSI along with Wingsworth, Nitrotron's former lieutenant. Both were released when the Autobots stormed KSI and attacked the labs. Later, her friend Goldbug (known as Bumblebee at that time), created an Autobot body for her to use. She later discovered that she was originally from Cybertron and thus, a techno-organic. Obtaining a device that would allow her to transfer her mind from Cybertronian to Human, she embraced the role of a permenant Autobot Warrior. Pyrotron later captured her in human form and used her Key to create the AllSpark, though both she and the Cube were retrieved by the Autobots. In the year 2183, after they emerged to find many things different, Olivia befriended her old human friend Leo Howard's descendent, Cade Howard. Because she wasn't technically a human anymore, Olivia Holt eventually embraced the Autobot name "Holtracer" and became Goldbug's right-hand 'Bot. It was soon discovered that she didn't actually hold the key to ending the war, rather, her Spark itself was the Key to ending the War. 'Liv knows that when the time is right, she can permenately end the Great Cybertronian Wars and bring peace back to the Universe. History Past Olivia's origins are shrouded in mystery. She came into existence when a Cybertronian protoform appeared in Mark Holt's office. The baffled man reached out to touch the small, liquid metal creature and received an electric shock that knocked him unconscious. When he awoke, the protoform had scanned his DNA and reconfigured into a techno-organic creature that appeared to be a human baby. Mark and his wife, Kim, "adopted" the robot child and named it "Olivia", raising it as their own daughter for the next couple years. For reasons known only to them, they kept this a secret from Olivia in her teen years. Olivia took an interest in acting and singing, and became a popular television actress who starred in various shows like Kickin' It and I Didn't Do It. She would also write out songs that would be used the Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs. Monster (which Jazz later admitted to have watched). Decepticon Destroyerz Era Olivia was attending a Concert in Chicago when she first learned about the Transformers' presence on Earth. Former Decepticon Terrotack saved her from a Decepticon attack and took her to his hidden base where he filled her in on what happened. Olivia would soon become close friends with Terrotack and accompanied him on some of his quests. Eventually, Terrotack would join the Autobots—and Olivia would for the first time meet Optimus Prime and the rest of the heroic Autobots. Olivia would eventually partner with Bumblebeee and eventually take on the Apex Armor as her signature weapon against the Decepticons. She would help the Autobots against the threat of Bio-Blast, who sought the destruction of Earth. After watching him wipe out most of the Autobot forces, she intervened—talking him out of destroying Earth. At some point, Bio-Blast would return, having changed his ways. Though the Autobots were untrusting of him, Olivia believed he had turned, and soon he became an ally under the name "Bio-Strike." Sometime after the death of Optimus, Bio-Strike would take command and his friendship with Olivia would grow. When Demicron threatened Earth's survival, Olivia participated in the fight, which ended with Bio-Strike recovering the Matrix and becoming Strikus Prime. Nitrotron would then kidnap Olivia, and a rescue mission led by Strikus would succeed. Eventually, she would eventually discover the truth of her origins and bring her friend Leo Howard into the fold. Around this time, she also developed an enemyship with iTaB. She would participate in the Battle of Chicago without the use of the Apex Armor. She would apparently kill Starscream and talk Nitrotron into turning on Nightstalker. She appeared again after Strikus killed Nitrotron and listened as he proclaimed Earth their new home. Transformers Revolution As Cemetery Wind begun hunting Cybertronians who had survived Chicago, Olivia was captured by KSI and held along with Wingsworth. When Strikus Prime and the other Autobots stormed KSI, they freed both 'Liv and Wingsworth, who escaped. Olivia would help the Autobots, along with their new allies, Cade Yeager, Shane Dyson and Tessa Yeager uncover the truth. Olivia seemed to be absent from the Battle of Hong Kong, but later learned about what happened. To replace the Apex Armor KSI had melted down for more transformium, Bumblebee created a cybernetic body that 'Liv was able to transfer her mind to. However, this body was destroyed when Strikus Prime reverted into Bio-Blast. It was soon revealed that Lockdown survived Hong Kong and was still hunting them. She was present when Optimus Prime was revived, and even later met the newest recruit, Speedway. Eventually, after his reformatting into Goldbug, the former Scout created an official Autobot Body that Olivia would soon possess. Blazorwrath, the new Leader of the Decepticons, learned that Olivia apparently held the "Key" to ending the War and desperately sought to grab her. Optimus and the Autobots battled valiantly with Olivia at their side, and after the Battle of Autobot City which resulted in Optimus Prime's death (again), Olivia partook in defending Earth from Bio-Blast, who was destroyed by Speedimus Prime. After Bio-Blast's apparent destruction, humanity came to trust them again. Pyrotron eventually captured 'Liv and used her Key to restore the AllSpark. Starscream attacked, attempting to retrieve the AllSpark, but his attack merely allowed the Autobots to both save Olivia and retrieve the Cube. Transformers Frontier Olivia Holt came out of stasis with the rest of the Transformers on Cybertron 16o years after the Battle of Los Angeles. She accompanied Speedimus, Goldbug, Hound and several others back to Earth where they began to search for Starscream, who had also escaped. When they discovered the prison ship Alchemor crashed on Earth, she partook in the subsequent search for escapee Dragitron, whom they soon came to face in battle. When the Decepticon threatened Jack Howard, Olivia was shocked to see Optimus appear out of thin air and throw Dragitron off a cliff. Jack later offered them to hide out in his junkyard, which they agreed. Olivia was later seen training with Hound while Goldbug watched. Afterwards, they were called back to the command center where Fixit played an SOS from Neptune. Goldbug ordered Hound to investigate the SOS with Windblade while he and 'Liv investigated the Decepticon signal just outside the scrapyard. Olivia stumbled upon the Decepticon Steeljaw, who unsuccessfully attempted to deceive her. As she attempted to call for backup, she was knocked unconscious and tied up by the Decepticon, who tried to convince her that he intended to dwell peacefully on Earth. She was soon freed by Cade Howard while Goldbug distracted Steeljaw, but the Decepticon still managed to escape. Back at base, Goldbug suggested Olivia call for backup before engaging the enemy next time, but complimented her on a job well done. Olivia then decided to embrace a more Cybertron-like name: Holtracer. After Speedimus Prime and Megatron disembarked into space to set up long-range communications, leaving Goldbug in charge of his team, Holtracer responded to an emergency beacon coming from an old refinery. Inside she found cocooned humans and hatched eggs. Unbeknownst to her, she had stumbled upon a Nest established by the Xenoformer Six, who was stalking her through the refinery. When she finally confronted the Xenoformer, she mistook her for one of iTaB's experiments before realizing the truth: Six had only recently been created. A short battle ensued during which Six defeated her. However, the arrival of Agent and Windblade prevented Six from executing Holtracer, and the two Guardians returned the wounded 'Bot to the base, where Yats got to work repairing her. When Goldbug returned to the base following a confrontation with Outcast, 'Liv reported her discovery of Six to him. Goldbug noted that they'll be sure to start looking for the Xenoformer as soon as possible. Powers and Abilities As an Autobot, Olivia is trained as a Cyber-Ninja. She seems to carry an unlimited supply of shurikens which she uses in battle as well as built-in Blade's on her arms. She also has a jet pack that can be used to engage the enemy from above. One such weapon is an Energon Bo-Staff that is capable of leaving dents in a Decepticon or Xenoformer. It has also been shown that she has holographic technology which can be used to distract her opponents, leaving them open to a rear assault. After training with Jazz, she weilds a pair of Energon Swords that she employs against the Decepticons. Her fighting skills are shown to be at an extremely high level as she was able to defeat both Pyrotron and Starscream in a 1v2 fight and even kill them. Personality Olivia has always been a kind, gentle and caring person. She is compassionate toward all of her friends and does not like to see people or animals being mistreated. When she discovered her true origins, she was a little disturbed and sort of frightened, having come from another world. Over time, she became more tough, becoming hardened and willing to do anything to protect the Earth. Even in 2183, she still remembers her family and friends from the past and cares for all those who enter her life. Her compassion for the people of Earth was what led her to sacrifice her life during a Decepticon attack, and was later reborn as an official Human being. Notes and Trivia *Olivia, as Holtracer, seems to possess traits of Animated Prowl and Prime Arcee. **She is a lot like Prowl from Animated due to her training as a Cyber-Ninja and often doing things on her own without authorization. **Much like Prowl, there is some rivalry between her and Lockdown. **Like Arcee from Prime, Olivia is lightning quick, leaping from opponent to opponent, and capable of decapitating a foe with her legs alone. **She also possesses a pair of arm-blades like Arcee's. *Olivia is one of the few (Human or Autobot) to have interacted with Wingsworth. *She seems to dislike iTaB, partly because he once caused the destruction of her birthplace in Germantown, Tennessee. *Her's and Bio-Blast's intense rivalry can somewhat be compared to the rivalry between Unicron and Primus. **While one is devoted to peace and freedom, the other is devoted to chaos and destruction. *Optimus Prime seems to think that she and Goldbug are more than suited for Leadership of the Autobots, just as he did Speedway. *Olivia and Jazz are the only two Autobots trained as Cyber-Ninjas. *It can be argued that Olivia is one of the most dangerous foes the Decepticons ever faced, as she single handedly managed to kill both Pyrotron and Starscream, thus depriving the Decepticons of their leader and second in command. Also, she tends to figure out the Decepticons' intentions and how to thwart them, although the Prime does most of the fighting.